NIDRA
by entre nos mots
Summary: Lors d'une mission en solitaire Duo se fait capturer... Pourtant une bonne surprise l'attend. Quant aux autres.... Que ce passe t'il quand un rouage disparait? Et si on greffe un rouage supplémentaire? Duo revient... futur 01X02 04X03 05X06


**Prologue**

Je ne voulais pas d'un monde tout noir, ou tout blanc, juste un monde à moi. Un monde en paix ; visiblement c'est encore trop demander à un usurpateur.

Oui ! Dieu n'est qu'un mégalomane de plus qui ne pense qu'à assouvir ses besoins de puissance et d'oindre de prières son égaux surdimensionné. Je le hais lui, et son pardon divin.

-Putain de journée. Fuck, God you are a bastard.

C'est idiot de parler tout seul, mais quand on a personne d'autre avec qui parler. Et à quoi bon faire de l'humour quand nul ne peut en rire ! Du coup je déprime un peu.

-Duo you are the dumbest of the world. (1)

Les missions suicides c'est pas mon genre d'habitude mais là j'en ai juste eu marre que mon Hee-chan se les tape toutes tout ça à cause de cinq rats de labo qui pense que sa vie n'a pas plus de valeur que les robots qu'il pilote. Contraint de sacrifier sa vie pour les autres, c'est pas juste merde. J'ai juste eu à poser mon non-droit de veto et ils ont accepté, comme ça sans rien d'autre qu'un « accomplissez votre mission 02. Ils ont toujours pas compris qu'on était humain ? Ils nous arrivent même d'avoir des prénoms de temps en temps, bon je vous l'accorde aucun de nous ne porte le prénom qu'il avait sans doute à l'origine. Sauf peut être Quatre. Et Wufei.

-'Tain, même en prison je fait de la merde…

La réaction du soldat parfait ? Un regard le plus glacial qui puisse exister. ET UN MERCI CA TE TROURAIT LE CUL CONNARD ! Bref j'étais un peu sur les nerfs en partant et j'ai pas dit au revoir au gens… ça me stresse un peu.

-Human are so stupid when they do nothing.(2)

En tout cas, à cause d'un mini détail de rien du tout ma mission a capoté et je me retrouve donc prisonnier dans un beau cachot poussiéreux, noir, humide et je pense.

Bon, ok, c'était peut-être pas un si petit détail que ça… Ouais mais c'est pas juste, j'étais tout seul et eux ils étaient beaucoup de plein ! Et j'avais juste mes quatre pauvres dagues (ok j'avoue elles sont trop classes mais ça sauve pas aussi bien que les grenades… Quoique, à tester) … Bon j'avoue ils étaient une quarantaine… armés de gun et j'ai du en buter la moitié avant qu'ils me tirent dessus. Bah, pourquoi croyez vous que je suis encore là ? Je suis blessé !!!!! Deux balles dans la cuisse droite, une dans l'épaule opposée et une autre balle quelque part entre ma rotule et mon genou gauche. En gros j'ai mal quoi.

Ca me ramène quand même trois ans en arrière cette putain d'histoire. Déjà trois ans qu'on vit tous ensemble. C'est tellement doux d'y penser, toute cette complicité, cette putain de confiance. Merde, c'est à eux que je voudrais la donner un jour.

Ironie qui m'engorge.

Je me dis que c'est trop con, à 11 ans je réussissais là ou j'échoue maintenant que j'ai presque 17 ans : recouvrer ma liberté

-Poor little door. I would the door was opened, and go out of that jail. (3)

Je pense à Quatre et à son thé à la menthe. A ses yeux bleus, trop sincère parfois et si emprunt de folie. J'espère qu'il fait pas trop de bêtises pendant que je suis pas là. J'ai envie qu'il m'entende quand mon cœur lui hurle ce qu'il ne veut pas entendre. J'ai envie qu'il ne me confonde pas avec lui.

Je pense à Trowa et à son regard calme. A ses pupilles dilatées quand il pense à mon meilleur ami. A son affection trop rapidement réprimé et à son cœur qu'il enferme bien trop souvent. Je vois encore à mon départ son regard entre la surprise et la compréhension, ses encouragement lorsqu'il m'a vu rencontrer celui qui aurait du partir et son sourire goguenard lorsqu'il a replongé dans son livre.

Je pense à Wufei. A son obsession pour l'honneur et la justice. A son caractère impérieux et impulsif. Je pense à la lame effilé de son sabre quand il l' polie avec respect, comme avec un animal sauvage. J'imagine son air satisfait alors que je défie les Mads une nouvelle fois pour sauver Hee-chan.

-Heaven and Hell are so different but I know where I can find you. And it's not in Heaven.(4)

Difficile d'oublier. Moins de l'être.

A qui vont tes sourires Hee-chan ? Ceux qui ne se reflètent que dans l'eau trouble de tes iris cobalt. Ceux que tu n'esquisses pas. Ceux que tu as brûler avec ces maisons, ces bases, ces soldats.

A qui vont tes regards ? Ceux honteux que tu détournes quand tu nous vois saint et sauf. Ceux soulagé quand nous ne sommes pas blessés. Ceux fatigué quand tu dois partir une nouvelle fois alors que ta blessure est encore vive. Ceux tendre que tu nous offres en cachette lorsque nous sommes justes réunis.

A qui vont tes rêves ? Je ne te vois jamais dormir. Mais dors-tu seulement ? Es tu un peu humain ? Ou doit-on creuser encore et encore dans cette glace immergée pour faire apparaître tes sentiments ?

-And if my dreams are useless…(5)

La porte s'ouvre et je lève les yeux pour savoir qui prétend me rendre visite.

-Suis-je condamné à voir des sale gueule jusqu'à ma mort ?

Sage crétin qui ne répond plus aux politesses.

Mais un autre homme passe à ses côtés.

-Oh, my lord. Veuillez pardonnez mon manque de cérémonie je ne pensais pas recevoir de visite avant mon bourreau. Vos geôliers font un très bon travail saviez vous ? Voilà cinq jours que je ne bois que de l'eau salée et que je mange du pain rancie.

Il fait un geste sec au gardien et celui-ci nous laisse seul. Je lève les yeux aussi hauts que je peux me le permettre.

- Auriez-vous des questions à me poser Mr Merquize ? lui demandais je insolemment.

L'homme masqué semble me fixer un moment avant de prononcer chacun de ses mots avec un sérieux digne d'un politicien.

-Pilote 02, Duo Maxwell.

-Exact c'est moi.

-Je suis venue vous proposer un marché.

-Quel genre de marché ?

Nos deux regard étaient maintenant fermement ancré l'un dans l'autre et malgré ma faiblesse je savais qui dominais dans ce jeu de volonté. Il voulait quitter Oz, au moins.

-Je peux vous faire sortir d'ici en quelques minutes.

-Ce n'est pas tant cette information qui m'intéresse Merquize, mais celle qui va avec : la contrepartie, expliquais je comme à un enfant.

-Je souhaite obtenir ma protection auprès de vous et des autres pilotes. Pour moi et une autre personne.

-Qu'en pense notre très cher Treize ?

-Rien.

Sa réponse avait fusé. Soit il avait répété cette scène assez de fois pour que ça ai l'air vrai soit sa précipitation le rendait sincère.

J'optais pour la seconde proposition.

-En combien de temps tu peux me faire sortir ?

-Trois minutes suffiront.

-Bah dit donc, Zechs. Tu fais bien les choses… A croire que ce n'est pas ta première fois.

Il m'adressa un sourire mi sadique mi pervers.

-Oh, putain. T'en es pas à ta première évasion ? Mais ils recrutent par pochette surprise à Oz ou quoi ?! Attends ça veut dire que si tu m'aides t'es pas notre ennemi c'est ça ?

Son masque bougea légèrement, signe qu'il fronçait sûrement les sourcils sous ma logique implacable.

-Bref, n'étant pas en position de refuser actuellement j'accepte ton marché mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Dès qu'on sort de cet endroit tu bazardes le masque, c'est vraiment trop voyant.

La fumée épaisse et nauséabonde s'élevait de la base quand le pilote arriva sur place. L'explosion datait d'à peine quelques minutes mais les dégâts étaient trop importants pour que ce soit accidentel. Il semble que le choc ai été si puissant qu'il avait complètement soufflé les bâtiments et tous ses résidents. D'ailleurs cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à ses propres explosifs pour ne pas reconnaitre la marque des terroristes, pilotes de Gundam.

L'adolescent commença à faire demi tour quand il aperçut sur son écran quelque chose qui le glaça jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Sur l'un des décombres fumant reposait un corps tellement brulé que la chair noirâtre se détachait des muscles encore tremblant. Il était mort, cela ne faisait aucun doute mais cette lame brillante qu'il tenait dans sa main, il l'aurait reconnu ente mille. Il ouvrit son cockpit et descendit parmi les cendres et les pierres noires de suie. D'un geste vif et rageur il récupéra le couteau flambant. Une des dagues de Duo.

Le dieu de la mort avait été en ses lieux. La question était : faisait il parti des corps qui jonchaient le sol ou avait i réussi à sortir de cette base remplie de soldats au beau milieu d'un désert avec pour seul point d'eau une bourgade à 10km au sud.

Il aurait voulu retrouver les trois autres manquant. Ils devaient être là, quelque part sous les pierres mais il savait que déjà d'autres troupes ne tarderaient pas à venir, qu'il devait s'en aller au plus vite.

Brusquement il retourna à son exosquelette et quitta les lieux aussi vite que sa machine le lui permettait. En ce jour, seule la destruction et ces montagnes de sables furent témoins de la larme invisible que versa le soldat parfait pour son partenaire et ami.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Je suis désolééééééééééééééééééééééééééé! pardon pardon pardon pardon! Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas publié que j'ai presque oublié comment on faisait T.T **

**Je suis vraiment désolé... **

**Pour ceux qui ont encore un peu d'espoir dans mes histoires je vous rassure elles ne sont pas abandonné je vous le promet!!!!!**

**En plus y en a pas mal d'autres qui vont arriver mais j'attends d'avoir fini de les écrire pour publier ( ou au moins écrit une grande partie, comme pour NIDRA) **

**J'espère que cette nouvelle fic va vous plaire... **

**En tout cas elle ne commence pas exactement comme je le pensais mais on va faire aller ^^**

**Bonne chance et courage vous ne devez pas perdre espoir mes ami(e)s!!!!**

**Wolf**

**Ps si vous voulez la traduction des phrases in inglish... ask me demandez moi. **

**(1) Duo tu es le plus idiot de la terre**

**(2)Les humains sont si stupides quand ils ne font rien**

**(3)Pauvre petite poupée tu voudrais que la porte s'ouvre et que tu sorte de ta prison**

**(4)Le paradis et l'Enfer sont si différent mais je sais où te trouver. Et ce n'est pas au paradis.**

**(5) et si mes rêves sont inutiles**


End file.
